Swap!Dtale!Frisk
Frisk is the 1st Fallen Human and Girlfriend of Papyrus. Story Frisk was the first to Fall into the Underground. She made many friends, and became the Adopted Daughter of Asgore and Toriel and Adopted Sister of Monster Kid. She died later, and lived on within a second SOUL of DETERMINATION, Chara's. She would help Chara with everything she needed help with... so long as Frisk could do it. Eventually, the DT came around and when Toriel smashed the Syringe over the SOULs, The DT sensed Chara's SOUL and Found a dying part. The part was Frisk, and it gave her a Body. Finally, Frisk was reunited with her Family, Uncorrupted. She was then sent to be protected by Sans and Papyrus, as they were Sentries and the Safest and most Responsible People in the Guard. Sans was happy to have a new face around, but didn't appreciate it when Frisk took a liking to Papyrus and then use Puns. Sans doesn't dislike them, but he doesn't like the way she is becoming more and more like Papyrus. When Frisk and Papyrus began Dating, it got Worse. But Sans Supports the both of them. Profile Appearance Frisk wears a pink Jacket over her striped sweater, with the Hood up. Much like Dtale!Chara's, but its pink rather than Red. She wears Brown trousers and Yellow Boots instead of Red ones. She has pink Pupils, like Dtale!Chara does and she has Brownish Hair. Personality She is Lazy, Punny and Serious a lot of the time. These were traits she got from Papyrus, when she stayed around him for too long. But she's sweet sometimes, and is friendly if you know how to treat her. Powers She can SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. She can SAVE a part in her life and LOAD it back, and then if she dies, she Gets her appearance back and Items she died holding Stay with her. Relationships Papyrus Her boyfriend. She doesn't mind the Vaping, despite Sans telling her to encourage Papyrus to stop. Though, she's on Papyrus' Side with this one. Papyrus is correct when he says it won't harm him as he doesn't have lungs to get hurt, and Vaping isn't as bad as Smoking. So, Frisk also ignores Sans' Attempts. She prefers to be with Papyrus a lot of the time, Hardly leaving his Side. Sans She likes Sans' Energy, and keeps telling him to not lose it. It's better later on in life for it. So, Sans has decided to stay energetic. Sans keeps telling Papyrus and Frisk off for telling Jokes, but they never listen. They don't listen to the Vaping thing either. Chara Frisk Helped the fallen Human. She was the information giver, telling Chara things whenever and whatever they needed to know. Toriel Frisk was relieved to finally see her Mother again. Toriel was also very happy. They see each other a lot and often have Butterscotch Cinnamon Pies with a cup of tea. Toriel Bakes, Asgore Makes the Drinks... Papyrus has 3 Sugars with Honey in his tea, but Asgore will cater for that because Papyrus was an old Friend. Happstablook They haven't met in full, but they know each other exist. Happstablook knows because Frisk was shown around when Toriel was in her Happy mood. Asgore came out at that point and was Given DT, then realised the whole Underground had DT and that the SOULs were back. Happstablook watched from the Shadows, but Frisk noticed her. She waved and then Happstablook Disappeared. Asgore Asgore was happy to see Frisk alive and well again, and so he opened the Ruins up to anybody. Now everyone can go in and out of the Door. A whole new area for people to live and play around in. Muffet Frisk often goes to Muffet's Restaurant with Papyrus for some honey and food. Muffet likes the new Customer, and they give her tips as well, So Muffet is happy. Alphys Frisk is afraid of Alphys, but Alphys assures Frisk that she's Retired and likes Humans Now. She even lives with a Human, but despite this, Frisk is still Slightly Scared. Asriel Frisk sees Asriel around Snowdin a lot, but they don't talk much. Dummy No Relation Undyne When Frisk was returned to life, She personally went to the lab and Hugged Undyne right there, Thanking her for returning her to life, even if it was an accident. Frisk is happy that Undyne made the DT, and Frisk owes Her one. Napstablook Frisk often listens to Napsta's Mixtape, and she saw Napstablook in the Lab when she thanked Undyne. The SOULs She is friends with every SOUL and is happy that they were brought back as well, because otherwise she'd be lonely, being the only Human brought back from the Dead. But since they're alive, she wasn't the only one. Monster Kid/Sean Frisk doesn't know them Personally, but Knows of their Existence. AU Relationships Determinatale Frisk knows them through the Ask Dtale!Sans Series. Copyright Everything about Swap!Dtale is copyright to me. The Rights of the Swap!Verse AU's go to the Creator of US, who is Popcornpr1nce. I made my Swap!Dtale because so many others had Swap!AU's and so when I was asked if I would make it, I Confirmed I would. Now it's here. I'm guessing it's fine that I don't have full Rights to Swap!Verse because so many others have made Swap!Verses with no Consequences. So, I Think it's fine. Correct me if I'm wrong.